<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters to Santa by Squarepeg72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981822">Letters to Santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72'>Squarepeg72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Holidays, Letters to Santa, Traditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides to follow a Midgaurdian holiday tradition when he finds a letter pansy has written. He can’t get in trouble writing a letter, can he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters to Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts">starrnobella</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for A Merry Little Exchange 2020 in Melting Pot FanFiction</p><p>Prompt: “Please tell me that’s not what I think it is.”<br/>“Screw you, you aren’t going to change my mind. I’m sending it.”<br/>“You’re twenty four, you can’t keep writing letters to Santa Claus!”</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50700137178/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Please tell me that is not what I think it is.”</p><p>Loki looked up from the paper he was writing on as he heard Pansy’s question. “I have no idea what you are talking about, my love.”</p><p>“What are you doing then?” Pansy leaned against the doorframe as she watched Loki shuffle the papers in front of him. “Why are you writing in secret and grinning like a loon?</p><p>“First of all, I am writing lists, not letters.” Loki continued to shove papers in the drawer of the desk he was sitting at. “I was just trying to figure out what exactly we are doing for Christmas.”</p><p>“We are not doing much of anything, unless you count going to Potter’s to see all the people I hated in school and your brother.” Pansy shrugged and walked across the room to Loki. “I had plans for us to sleep in on Christmas morning. I guess we could open presents at some point.”</p><p>“What about Father Christmas?” Loki asked as he tried to close the drawer he had been stuffing papers into. “Surely, you lay out stockings and see what he will bring you? I have seen your letter.”</p><p>“What letter?” Pansy tried to reach into the drawer and pull out papers before Loki could get it to close. “I have not written a letter to Santa Clause since before i left for Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Not true, my love.” Loki pulled a paper fro his sleeve and scampered around the desk. “I found this in the drawer when i was looking for something and it seems to be dated …”</p><p>“Give me that, your bloody git.” Pansy snatched at the folded paper that Loki was holding in the air. “What were you doing digging in the drawers of my desk? I was going to be nice to you tonight.”</p><p>“What will you give me if I give you this piece of paper?” Loki smirked as he held the letter out of her reach. “How much is this secret worth?”</p><p>Pansy stopped trying to grab the letter from loki and walked around the desk. Pulling open the drawer, she looked through the papers he had shoved in the desk to find a specific letter. “Ahhh, this might just make a fair trade…”</p><p>
  <em>“Dear Father Christmas,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I am known as the God of Mischief, but I have been good this year. Just ask Pansy…”</em>
</p><p>“Give me that.” Loki started to come around the desk as Pansy continued to read the letter she found.</p><p>Pansy continued to read the letter he had taken from the desk.<em> “This year, I did not try to kill my brother. That should count for something. I was nice to Granger and Potter and all the red headed people that follow them around. I even found a new home for a snake that tried to scare Pansy.”</em></p><p>Loki snagged the paper from Pansy’s hand. “I think we have heard enough. If you get to read my letter, I get to read yours. Fair is fair.”</p><p>“There is nothing in there that I am afraid of.” Pansy shrugged and tried to grab the paper that Loki had been holding above his head. Instead of snagging the paper, Pansy ended up with both her wrists held by one of Loki’s hands and trapped against his chest.”</p><p>“Now that I have you where i want you,” loki growled in he ear. “Let’s see wha stories you have been spinning for the jolly old man.”</p><p>
  <em>“Dear Santa Claus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This has been a strange year, but i am trying. I meet this great guy and he makes m want to do one one of two things: Kill him or kiss him. I should be added into the Nice book for not killing him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On top of that, I have been trying to undo some wrongs and hurt that I caused when I was younger. It is bloody difficult to get people to trust what you are saying is what you mean when you were mortal enemies in secondary school. But, I’ve been trying…”</em>
</p><p>“I’ll show you trying." Pansy snarled as she tried to get out of Loki’s grip. “Give me back that bloody letter before I bite you.”</p><p>“That is not incentive, love.” Loki grinned and kissed Pansy’s forehead. "I seem to recall liking the last time you decided to try to bite me..”</p><p>“You are definitely on the naughty list.” Pansy nipped at Loki’s lower lip. “How will Santa even believe any bit of your letter? I know just how much mischief you have gotten into this year.”</p><p>“I am not the only mischief maker in this pair.” Loki pulled Pansy towards the sofa in her office. “Come, let’s sit and discuss who has been more naughty his year.”</p><p>“It may just depend on your definition of naughty.” Pansy fell into Loki’s lap as he settled on the sofa. “Give me back my letter and I might let you live.”</p><p>“Turnabout is fair play, love.” Loki grinned as he nuzzled Pansy’s neck. “Give me what I want and I’ll give you what you want.”</p><p>“What do you want, trouble?” Pansy shivered at the feel of Loki’s lips on her neck. “Here are so many things I could give you. You will have to be a little more specific.”</p><p>“I want my letter.” Loki whispered in her ear. “ I want to see if this Midguardian tradition actually works. I want what I asked for at the end of my letter.”</p><p>“I guess I could give you your letter back.” Pansy sighed as Loki continued his assault on the sensitive skin of her neck. “BUt, no more reading of each others letters. We just put them in an envelope and set them in the Floo.”</p><p>“But, according to some people, this is a tradition for the young.” Loki laid pansy’s letter in her lap. “We are not young, so will it really work? You’re twenty four, you can’t keep writing letters to Santa Claus!”</p><p>“Screw you, you aren’t going to change my mind. I’m sending it.” Pansy huffed. “There is no age limit on believing in Santa Claus.”</p><p>“I never said here was, love.'' Loki took his letter from Pansy's fingers and laid it n the table beside the sofa. “I really don’t want to argue with you right now.”</p><p>Pansy shivered as Loki’s hands slipped under the fabric of her blouse and began to caress her skin. “What do you have in mind? You do deserve a reward for giving me back my letter.”</p><p>Loki turned Pansy's head so she was looking him in the eyes. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Only on Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays, trouble maker.” Pansy watched Loki’s eyes twinkle with mischief.</p><p>“Well then it is a good thing today is Friday. Trust me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>